Classic Island
Classic Island is the main area for Sea of Flame I , and was kept as the starting area for Sea of Flame II, hence it's name. It's a large island of sand and obsidian, surrounded with lava, with Mount Killayouah connected to the East. There are wooden pressure plates around the outskirts of the islands to cause fires to start. Difference between Sea of Flame I and II Most noticable, a large tree is added to the North-West of the island in Sea of Flame II. The Victory Monument in the caves underneath is now removed, replaced with a Victory Monument in the Arcane Ruins . A few, tiny islands located around the island (one with exposed coal, one made of coal, one with mossycobble, the floating glowstone with Brown Wool, mossy cobblestone dungeons, the Tomb of the Warrior King and the Tomb of the Jester Prince) are removed, replaced with larger, more distinct areas, such as Oblivion Spires. The caves underneath have been greatly reduced in size, with the Labyrinth being removed completely. Chests Sea of Flame I *1 stick, at the South side of Mount Killahyouah *Several wool chests, on top and underneath the island. *Several '''random loot '''chests, underneath the island. *Several random loot chests, in both of the mossy cobble dungeons. *Several random loot chests, in the Hidden Tombs. *1 chest, at the North-West of the island. *1 bonemeal, 1 sapling and 1 dirt block, at the North-West of the island. *A watch, hidden underneath stone, at the North of the island. *3 grass blocks, 1 dirt block, 1 sapling, 1 bonemeal, 7 red mushrooms and 8 brown mushrooms, plus a random loot chest, in a small cave at the North-East of the island. Sea of Flame II *Zistonian Battlesign - Level 1, right next to the rule board. *Stone Tools and Food - Low, next to where the Victory Monument used to be. *Combat Supplies - Low, down the corridor from where the Victory Monument used to be, hidden behind some gravel. *Combat Supplies - Low, underneath 3 blocks of gravel stacked on top of each other, at the North of the island. *8 chests, at the North-West of the island. (Replacing the 1 chest from Sea of Flame I) *Potions - Low, at the North-West of the island. (Replacing the 1 bonemeal, 1 sapling and 1 dirt block from Sea of Flame I) *3 birch saplings, behind the Blaze spawner, behind the Potions - Low chest. Important Resources Sea of Flame I *Exposed coal on an island at the North. *A dirt block, at the North-West of the island. *Plenty of grass blocks in the mossy cobble dungeon located at the South-West. *Wood, leaves and dirt can be found next to the Victory Monument. *Coal, iron, and gold can all be found underneath the island. *Diamond can be found in the Labyrinth. Sea of Flame II *A large tree is located at the North-West of the island. *Coal can be found underneath the island. Mobs Sea of Flame I *Natural spawning is active in both dungeons, tombs, and the cave underneath. *Natural spawning is active on the island surface, during the night. *A creeper spawner is encased in obsidian, in the middle of the island. *2 skeleton spawners are in the "Twang!" cave. *A spider and a creeper spawner are in a cave opposite of the "Twang!" cave. *There are several zombie, skeleton, spider and creeper spawners underneath the island, in the dungeons, in the tombs, and in the labyrinth. Sea of Flame II *Natural spawning is active in the caves around and underneath the island. *Natural spawning is active on the island surface, during the night. *2 creeper spawnera is encased in obsidian, in the middle of the island. *2 skeleton spawners are in the "Twang!" cave. *1 skeleton spawner is hidden at the top of the tree. *A blaze spawner is hidden behind the Potions - Low chest. *A blaze spawner is encased in obsidian, on the side of Mount Killahyouah.